little wolves , big vampireshybrid princess
by sukkito
Summary: leah vuelve de unas pequeñas vacaciones con su mejor amiga Rachel black de la gran ciudad de Nueva Orleans pero llega con un pequeño secreto ...pero su vida corre peligro cuando aparecen tres vampiros dos hombres y una mujer , aparte de un grupo de brujas que van tras de ella ...los chicos de la manada harán de Leah su mayor prioridad en estos momentos , los Cullen también .
1. chapter 1

\- ten cuidado leah!!- grito mi mama en la banca junto a mi padre y mi pequeño hermano de 1 año.

\- si!!- dije sin voltear a verlos.

estabamos en el parque una de las pocas ocaciones en las que veniamos a Forks , fui directo hacia los columpios que se encontraban un poco lejos de donde mis padres estaban y no se veian .

me subi a uno de ellos y mientras mas le daba mas alto se veia, a mi me gustaba eso pero tambien me atemorizaba le tengo pavor a las alturas .

en una de esas subidas mis manos se resbalaron de las cadenas que tenia a lado .

\- ah! - grite a lo bajo , ya que por el miedo mi voz no salia , cerre los ojos esperando el golpgolpe y el dolor llegaran ...pero nunca llegaron.

\- estas bien - sonrio el.

abri mis ojos de a poco para ver a un hombre como de 20 años cargandome en sus brazos era guapo.

\- si - susurre .

me bajo de sus brazos y me para en el suelo .

\- hay pequeña lobita ...deves tener mas cuidado - sonrio de nuevo .

yo solo asenti .

\- cual es tu nombre pequeña - pregunto .

\- l- leah - dije .

\- leah ...bonito nombre para una futura reina - dijo - mi nombre es Levi - me acaricio el cabello y yo rei .

el se paro ya que para estar a mi altura tuvo que arrodillarse .

\- espero volver a verte lobita - dijo y desparecio enfrente de mis ojos .

no dije nada , ya que no me creían si se los digo a mis padres , ese era mi secreto .

mi secreto mejor guardado , la primera vez que vi a un vampiro era una niña de 5 años .

...

\- vamos leah !!- grita Rachel la hermana de Jacob .

\- ya voy - dije .

ha pasado dos años desde que Sam se imprimio de Emily y un año desde que mi padre murio .

me encontraba en Nueva Orleans en el apartamento de Rachel después de que ella se mudo de donde estudiaba acá, solo venia a pasar unas semanas.

baje y la vi con un hermoso vestido color negro ella se veia hermosa.

\- wow...leah!! wow estas bellisima - me dijo y yo me sonroje .

\- tu mas - conteste .

caminamos hacia la calle era de noche iriamos a una fiesta nos subimos al coche de Rachel .

\- como lo has tomado ?- me miro y supe a que se referia.

\- realmente creo que bien , si a mi mama le hace feliz estar con Charlie no tengo por que oponerme - dije en un suspiro - voy a formar parte de esa familia en pocos meses - dije con humor .

\- jaja - ella rio .

\- y tu , piensas volver - la mire.

\- claro que si, alla esta Paul yo solo me voy a quedar una semana mas despues de que tu partas de regreso para unas cosas despues me ire - sonrio.

tenia suerte ella , de que paul se imprimió de ella , ellos eran perfectos .

bajamos del coche al llegar ala entrada de aquella mansion .

...

todo era risas y baile entre nosotras hasta que un olor se esparcio por todo el lugar , vampiros y lobos convivian aqui decee por un momento que asi hubieran sido las cosas en la push con los cullen si las cosas no hubieran sucedido de esa forma no los odiaba me odiaba a mi misma.

pero entre todos los olores uno se me hizo curiosamente familiar .

\- ahora vengo - le dije a Rachel quien estaba con Alec y Matteo sus amigos .

\- si - me sonrio - no tardes .

asenti y camine entre toda la gente hasta que lo encontre el me sonreia con dos copas en sus manos de vino tinto como si el supiera que eso pasaria . me acerque a el y tome la copa dudando.

\- leah ..me alegra volver a verte - su sonrisa no sabria como describirla solo se que era como el tipo que quiere tener el control de todo ...ser el centro de todo lo que le rodea.

\- hola - dije

\- que mala yo pensé que me recibirias con un abrazo - dijo sarcastico yo rei.

\- bienvenida a mi humilde morada lobita - hizo ademan con sus manos .

\- es tu casa ?...gracias Levi - lo mire .

...

el tiempo paso y lo unico que recuerdo antes de todo .

\- te gusta tener el control de todo - dije .

era solo eso me desperte en una cama completamente desnuda y el estaba recarhado en la puerta con un trago en la mano.

\- buenos dias - dijo tomando del frasco.

recorde todo , me habia acostado con un vampiro pero por que si el era un vampiro no me hizo el mismo efecto al olerlo al igual que los demas como a los cullen.


	2. 2

ha pasado una semana desde aquella noche , cuando llegue Rachel me abrazo para despues darme un sermon de por que desapareci en toda la noche le conte todo lo que habia pasado cuando me fui en verdad no se por que me deje llevar pero lo hice y no lo puedo corregir por mas que quiera .

-" me acoste con el vampiro que conoci cuando tenia 5 años " - me recordaba cada segundo mi conciencia.

descubri que el y su familia eran conocidos por todo el lugar todo como los dueños de la ciudad y que habian echo un pacto de paz con los lobos ya que a levi le encantaban los licántropos .

poco despues descubri que estaba embarazada Rachel y los chicos me habia ayudado y apoyado Matteo era un vampiro Alec un lobo y juntos eran una pareja ..novios matteo era mi mejor amigo y alec el de rachel .

ahora me encontraba en camino a casa despues de haber visto a levi y decirle lo del embarazo.

\- " lo siento leah...yo lo siento no puedo perdon"- sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente despues de que desapareciera enfrente mio .

senti de nuevo esas malditas miradas en el camino las habia sentido desde hace unas semanas desde que paso eso con levi .

las lagrimas volvian a caer al verlo parado alado de la carretera viendome , pare sali de mi carro y corri hacia el .

\- eres un idiota levi- le dije dandole una cachetada el no decia nada y eso alimentaba mi furia - no quiero volver a verte - dije para darme la vuelta y me agarró del brazo y me abrazo por detras .

\- ponte esto y no te lo quites por ningun motivo , mantendra el embarazo en secreto en lo que hago unas cosas por favor pontelo - susurraba - hay inmensos enemigos detras de mi y tu puedes correr peligro por favor pontelo- volvia a decir.


End file.
